


my true colors

by Mongriel



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cussing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongriel/pseuds/Mongriel
Summary: how were the true personalities of russells victims?





	

**Author's Note:**

> note that these are only headcanons

Russell was bored as hell. The time in which his parents weren’t at home was the best time of the day, after all, he could play videogames. But today he didn’t want to stay at home until they came, so he thought, maybe he could go to the zoo. Said and done, he looked into the pockets of his parent and found money in the pocket of his mother’s coat, so he went for it. 

He never understood animals. Stupid horses, mean cats, annoying monkeys. The only animal he loved, the poor rabbit, died horribly. Since then, he never even wanted to deal with animals. So why did he came here? Maybe he was hoping to find an animal like the rabbit. He hated how the monkeys screamed. He really did. He didn’t noticed how one of the zookeepers kept staring at him, the head on a broomstick. 

“Hey kid”, he shouted. Russell looked up. It was a young man, staring at him with sleepy eyes and a crooked smile. “You smell like trouble.” Russell was impressed.

“How?”, he asked. The man shrugged. 

“If you work with animals, you get like a sixth sense for that”, he answered. 

“Really?”, Russell inquired. The man stood up and smirked. 

“No, you just got played.” Russell was a little disappointed, but it was more than he normally felt. “Where are your parents?” Russell only stared at him without saying a word. “Aren’t here?” The boy nodded slightly. “That’s what I thought. I can't leave you alone like that though, what if you get kidnapped?”

“I almost did once”, Russell replied unfazed. Silence. 

“You have to tell me about that”, the man said after a while. “Wanna come to my room?”, he offered. After Russell didn’t say a word, the man insisted. “hey, you aren’t thinking that I’m a kidnapper…?`”

“No. I was just thinking. But yeah. That’d be alright.” He didn’t seem to bait him with sweets, so he probably wasn’t a disgusting creep. 

“Cool. Let’s go then.” The man left the cage. “You like girls?”, he asked. 

“No, they’re icky. But one of my friends has a crush on a classmate.” The man smiled and ruffled his hair. It was so affectionate, like they knew each other for ages. 

“You know the thumb rule?” The man didn’t rush, he sure did took his sweet time to get to the room. “Cheesy and corny makes your girl horny.” 

“That’s a weird saying”, Russell muttered. 

“You know what it even means?” the zookeeper asked him joking. 

“Yes. My mom is very cheesy and very corny.” Anew, silence.

. The man seemed suddenly worried, he frowned, he opened his mouth, closed it again, like he was searching for words. 

“You aren’t trouble. You have lots of it, but you aren’t.” 

Russell thought his heart would burst. The man seemed strong, he could beat up his father, he thought. And maybe he could go live with him, he seemed way nicer than his parents. They reached his room, and Russell noticed- the cages were full with loud, screeching monkeys. The man said something, but he couldn’t hear him above the noise. He could only hear his dad saying, that he wasn’t save, he wasn’t save anywhere, not with this person, not anywhere. Russell, get me more beer! Russell, shut the fuck up! Russell, Russell, Russell! Russell took a heavy stone sculpture of a head and smashed with it the head of the man. He breathed heavily. If he couldn’t be his big brother, he didn’t have the right of living anyway.


End file.
